It's All The Shoelace's Fault!
by FallenAngelFreddie
Summary: The NT storyline in poem form through Riley's point of view. I think it's better than the summary. It involves the shoelace he said he broke in the beginning of the movie!


**It's All the Stupid Shoelace's Fault!**

**Disclaimer:** Neither NT nor Riley are mine. On with the poem!

A poem by _FallenAngelFreddie_ based upon the events of National Treasure, the first one, through Riley Poole's eyes.

My first poem! Please be nice -

"I broke a shoe lace before this great little trip

Then I'm stuck on a blowing-up ship

I stole the Dec of Ind with my good buddy, Ben

We picked up a new partner before the day's end

Her name was Abigail Chase, how ironic the last name

Cause then, you guessed it, we met Ian again

He shot and he shot and blew out my window

Then Ben saved Abi, of course, he's the hero

We drove to Ben's Dad's to look at the back

Then we found 'the way to find the way to read the map'

The letters of Silence Do-Good we needed

But Patrick had them not, oh can you believe it

Here's the reason for all our bad luck

It's all the stupid shoelace's fault!

So we packed up the doc. and used a funny-smelling car

Ben and Abi went shopping, do you follow so far?

They flirted and bought some 'nifty' new threads

While I wrote out the clue, well, a kid did the rest

We didn't know that Ian had followed

But if I had, I would've stopped and swallowed

At least I was smarter than Ben for an instant

Then again, I didn't get to soak in that minute

To the House of Pass and Stow we traveled

Ben got the glasses, the mystery's almost unraveled

When we were about to take our leave

Ian was there too, trying to catch us dweebs

Our trio split up as his goons gave chase

Us two with the Declaration, Ben with glasses and case

Again I say how our troubles were caused

It's all the stupid shoelaces fault!

The real Declaration, in a container still protected

Sadly was, by Ian, intercepted

We got away, hey, we'd done our best

But Ben, on the other hand, got chained to a desk

He had almost given up, thinking there's nothing left to it

Hey, wait, but there was more still to it

The feds were hoodwinked with one clever plot

It involved Ben and jumping off of a dock

When Ben was safe and dry in a car

Abi called for him, having already annoyed Shaw

I'd had them tracked with the GPS in Shaw's phone

Ben still wasn't out of his pickle though

Ian had the declaration and possession of the pipe

Ben tried to bluff, but his Dad had also been swiped

This isn't the end to our problems by far

It's all the stupid shoelace's fault!

The former said three went into the church

Unwilling, Abi and I tagged along with a lurch

Next we entered the grave of old Parkington Lane

We had to dig him out, eeew- I mean- what a shame

Our now larger group, with Ian's cronies there too,

Entered the creepy tunnel inside the old tomb

There was a huge deep chamber lined with pulleys and stairs

Where Shaw fell in and gave us all a big scare

After that, the board we were on also gave out

Ben and Abi managed to stick it out

At this point Ben wanted to turn back

But not Ian, he would have none of that

Finally, after much toil and bad stuff

We arrived at a sealed entrance where Ian just left us

Well, at least I know what caused all this

It's all the stupid shoelace's fault!

Patrick and Ben had given Ian a fake clue

I didn't know, but Abi sure knew

I thought we were goners and would never be recovered

Until we passed through two chambers and discovered—

The treasure and stairs, we weren't gonna' die

I was so happy I hugged a goateed green guy

Ben got off the hook and was saved from prison

While Ian and crew took his place with good reason

So Ben got the girl, the house, and whatnot

A stinkin' lousy two percent was all I got

At least we're alive, but there's just one thing I have to say

IT'S ALL THE STUPID SHOELACE'S FAULT!"

"So, what'd you guys think?" Riley asked eagerly. Ben and Abigail couldn't stop staring at him as they lounged on their living room couch. The younger man was starting to think they hated it until both of them burst out laughing.

"What? You hated it, I know it." Riley snorted, but Ben just shook his head chuckling. "It's okay, Ben, you can say 'Gees, Riley Poole, you're not a poet; you shouldn't have tried to write a poem in the first place.' I'm a big boy- I can handle it."

"No, Riley. We're laughing at the 'hugged a goateed green guy'. That was funny." Abigail clarified.

"We absolutely loved it." Ben added and then thought of something. "Wait, how do you know we flirted in the store?"

"You guys flirted?" Riley inquired shocked. "I just guessed on that."

"Well, it was a very specific guess." Ben started with a suspicious glance.

"Hey, Ben, I think he's just jealous." Abigail smirked as she and Ben shared a moment.

"Eew, no way; you're too _old_ for me." Riley emphasized the word old and found a couch cushion thrown at his face.

END!

when it says 'Dock', I just call it dock for rhyming's sake.

**Author speaking:**  So, what'd you think? Was it funny or at least a little amusing or what? Please, no flamers. Review! 

**-FallenAngelFreddie **


End file.
